【とりあいず】 『For the time being』
by Coffee-Senpai
Summary: My first collab, having so much fun writing with zetsubousei! Follow the twists and turns of Kagamine Rin's freshman year as she chases after her childhood friend who doesn't see her the way he used to. Or does he? I guess you'll just have to find out
1. Just an Unpopular Girl

【とりあいず】

『For the time being』

Chapter 1

~Just an Unpopular Girl~

_Zetsubousei: PS: There is no wifi in heaven, only in hell._

Coffee-senpai: B.S, man. Hell can't have wifi, otherwise it's not hell.

Gah, I hate pretty girls...

I watch her, prancing around, with those dumb pigtails and ridiculously short skirt. Who does she think she is? Some sort of Pop-idol? She acts ridiculous, and yet she has him drooling all over her.

I guess he likes freakishly pale

And has a green-hair fetish

And enjoys annoying giggling...

...

Okay, so she's gorgeous.

But whatever, it's not like if they weren't dating he would look my way.

I wish I weren't such a tomboy...

It's not my fault I enjoy lacrosse, and play soccer, and have girls falling for me...

Who am I kidding?

This is so depressing.

Ew, they're holding hands. Who does that? And in the hallway. Sick.

"Hey, Rin!" fudge, she's talking to me.

"Hey, Miku. What's up?"

"I was thinking that you and your boyfriend could come with me and Len to FreeBirds tonight for a double date! Oh wait... you're still single."

She smirks sadistically

"Could it be that you're homo?"

Oh, gaytastic.

I hate rumors. I don't even know who started that one!

"Get a life, Miku" I mumble.

She laughs as she walks away, pulling Len with her.

He looks back at me apologetically.

Heehee.

At least it **seems** like he cares.

* * *

><p>I sit down in my seat by the window. The back of the class is lonely. I look to the front, and see Len and Miku giggling away. I hear the chair behind me pull back. Turning to the side, I see my only friend, Kirigaya Kokone.<p>

"Ohaiyou, Rin-chan!" she says, smiling at me. I smile back, and Kokone begins to put her textbooks in her desk. I turn away and face the window. The glass reflects the stoic expression I plaster on my face.

"Kagamine-chan!" I turn to see Shion Kaito waving at me enthusiastically. Kaito's my second childhood friend, and I've known him since I was three. The ice-cream loving airhead ran towards me… Only to trip on his scarf. I facepalmed. Yup. I am friends with this person. After Kaito stood up, and collected whatever fragments of his dignity that were still alive, he nonchalantly walked over to me.

"Guess what, Rin?"

"What is it, Ice cream?"

"Eee-h! Can't you at least call me by my name?"

"No, that's a dent in my pride."

"What pride?" a snotty voice said. I turned towards the disgusting sound.

Hatsune Miku. Can't you leave me alone? It pains me to see you.

"Pride. Dignity. Something that you lost years ago." The tealette looks shocked. Did I get her?

"At least I actually had some. As I recall, you never had any." She sashays back to Len, who looks over at me. She then turns to him.

"I'm your girlfriend, look at **me**, not _her_." she spits the word _her_ out like poison.

"Sorry." he says, slightly apologetic.

"It's okay. I love you anyways." I cringe. She throws around those words so easily.

"Love you too." He says, and I turn away, biting my lip.

* * *

><p>"Kokone-chan! Rin-chan! Over here!" Kaito waves from a booth table at the school cafeteria. Kaito, stop that! You'll attract attention! I looked down, and Kokone sweatdropped. We quietly walked to the table, and slid on, Kaito and I on one side, Kokone on the other. I sipped a bit of my smoothie, ignored most of my lunch, and went straight to my orange. Sinking my teeth into the juicy fruit, a smile spreads across my face. I hear scoffing. Afraid that I already knew who it was, I debated whether to open my eyes or not. I chose the former, and instantly regretted it. I scrunched my face up in disgust.<p>

"You do realize that only eating oranges really isn't going to help you get thinner, right?" Miku snarls at me.

"_You_ do realize that eating green onions makes you stink worse than you already do, right?" I say, mimicking her tone. I hear Kokone sigh in the background. Miku glares down at me through the corner of her eyes with an all-mighty attitude.

"What do you know about anything? You placed last in our midterms last year." She isn't wrong. I'm not a very good student. I failed every subject except for Science and Music. I was lucky that the scores slightly evened out, and I managed to not get put in the 'failed' group. I looked over at Miku. She is the highest scorer in our whole school. As a first year, she passed the **third year **exam with flying colours. My gaze wandered off to Len. He was the third highest scorer in our grade. And he's good at sports and music too. He's practically perfect. Kokone… she's the second highest scorer in our grade. However… Kaito, Kokone's brother, Kyou and I… we three barely passed…Enough about that!

"Well you're not that much better than me. I am the top swimmer in our** county** whereas you can't even get in the pool. Hydrophobia much?" I continued with my rapid fire of insults. "And at least **I **can sing, and I don't sound like a dying walrus!" It wasn't too far or a stretch from the truth. When told to sing, Miku sounded terrible. Her voice was off key, too high pitched, and barely usable. Looking awfully hurt, Miku walked away with Len in tow. The blonde looked back at me, his eyes full of disappointment. I looked down. Was that too much? Did i go too far? I lost my appetite, and gave the rest of my lunch to Kaito and Kokone. Getting up from the table, I walk down the hallway to a corridor what leads to the roof. I make my way up the stairs, my footsteps echoing down the hall. I open the creaking door that leads to the roof, and sigh in relief as i see that no one is there. I take my sweater off and lay it on the ground. I cautiously lie down. When I've made myself comfortable, I thrust my right hand towards the sky. Why can't i get him to notice me? I've known him since i was 5 and he's never look at me that way. He called me his best friend. He used to be very shota, but then puberty happened, and now he's a total chick magnet. He;s been colder to be ever since. I went from his best friend to somebody that he used to hang out with. I sighed. How did things change so fast? He was still calling me his best friend two years ago…Then, Hatsune Miku appeared. They instantly hit it off. Len talked to me even **less** that he used to. I was a pebble on the side of the road.

Will he ever look my way?

I pondered the thought. Just then, my phone buzzed.

_Wagamama no naifu de yume wo odosu_

_Bokura no ashita ga nakisakenda_

_"Tasukete kure" no koe wo_

_Kodoku no tate de fusaida_

Re-education. That mean's it's from Rinto-oniichan. I let the song ring for a bit longer

_Herikutsu no seigi de yume wo korosu_

_Bokura no ashita ga chi wo nagashita_

_Shoumonaito hi wo tsukete_

_Tsumareta omoide moyashita_

_Sou datta…_

And now i must pick up before Rinto-nii kills me…

"Hey. What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to check up on my dear sister." He says. I can just feel him smiling on the other end of the phone call.

"Sis-con."

"You know I am."

"Ugh. Anyways, what do you want?"

"Well, I'm going to be free on the weekend, you want to hang out with me?"

Rinto-nii's in college so I barely see him…I guess i will.

"Sure. I need to go to Akiba anyways. I have to pick up some stuff for the new winter animes…"

"I see that you are still forever the otaku…"

"Yep!"

"Well, see you on saturday. Consider it a date~" He said, and hung up.

I looked at the time on my phone.

Well…

Shit…

I jolted up and grabbed my sweater. Rapidly making my way down the hall, I rush and I accidentally run into someone. We both collided and I fell.

"Oh, I'm sorry! Wait..RIN? YOU'RE SO LATE TO CLASS! Hiyama-sensei sent me to get you!" Kyou yells at me.

"Ah! Gomen, Kyou-kun! I was on the roof, and then Rinto-nii called me."

"Whatever. Have fun explaining to Hiyama-sensei." He laughed and helped me up. I grabbed his hand, and he pushed me forward. "Go! I have to get something from my locker, so don't tell Hiyama-sensei that I saw you." I nodded and ran to class. Arriving at the door, I slow down, my breath is still ragged from running down all those stairs and corridors. I sigh, and open the door, I just know what Hiyama-sensei is going to scold me like crazy! And Miku too...I shudder just imagining what she will say.

"Kagamine's! Why are you so late?" 'Kagamine's'? Why plural? I turn around, and see Len, and for once-NOT WITH MIKU.

"I was on the roof." Len says. WAIT. WHAT? I was on the roof too! Uhm…? Hiyama-sensei nods, and gestures Len to his seat.

"Rin-san? Your explanation?" Well, things just got weird. C'mon Rin! I know you can do it! Come up with some lie!

"I was in the music room." I blurt out. Miku's eyes widen. I wonder why? Then her expression changes into a smirk.

"Hiyama-sensei, that was a lie! I was in the music room, and Rin never came!" WELL WHAT IF I HAVE INVISIBILITY POWERS MIKU? HUH? EVER THOUGHT OF THAT?...Ahem… Hiyama-sensei turns to me.

"Kagamine Rin. Care to Explain?" Nope, not really.

"Ok, ok. I was on the roof." Miku's eyes widen in shock. Hiyama-sensei sighs and gestures me to my seat. I sit down silently and stare out the window. I feel myself dozing off when a paper airplane that we expertly tossed lands on my desk. The only person that can throw paper airplanes like that…Kokone.

I opened the perfectly folded plane, and read the interior.

_You and Len were both on the roof? You weren't doing ...anything...together were you? xD_

I felt heat rise to my face. I turn to the side and see Kokone smirking at me with a sly grin on her face.

I quickly scribble in a note and tossed it at her face. Her nose scrunched up in dissatisfaction.

* * *

><p>"AAAAAHHHH! THE DAY IS FINALLY OVER!~~~~" Kaito yawns, getting out of his seat. "Rin, Kyou, Kokone, you want to come over?" We usually hang out at Kaito's house, since his house is huge and decked with almost everything, His parents are rather famous in the music industry, so that explains alot. Anyways, Kyou and I nodded, while Kokone shouted a cheerful "Yay!", that resonated throughout the whole room. Everyone turns to Kokone, as her face turns a shade of red, that i thought could not be achieved. Guess I was wrong.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't get it. Why does Kaito get to have a freezer full of ice cream in his room, when i can't even eat in my room? I pouted.<p>

IT'S NOT FAIRRRRRRRRRRR...Ahem… I looked around Kaito's room. I've been here many, **many, **_many_ times, but it's never the same. Every single time, Kaito has some new gadget of some sort. Ugh. I don't even have a phone…

"Hey, Rin, think fast!" A rectangular object comes flying at my face, and hit me right in the forehead. Owww….

I picked the rectangular prism off the ground, and look at it.

This is…

THE NEW SMARTPHONE THAT EVERYONE WANTS!

Kaito tosses one to Kokone and one to Kyou as well.

"Mom got some extras for some reason, so she told me to give them to you guys."

Did he read my mind when i complained about not having a phone?

"We can have these?" Kyou questions, his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah. I don't need seven of them, so yeah. Have fun. I've already inputted everyone's numbers."

"I LOVE YOU KAITO!" I hug my childhood friend tightly. Kaito turns red, Kokone laughs, and I don't know what Kyou did.

"As a friend of course...I don't know what you were thinking…" I continue. Kokone laughs, Kaito's face turns to normal, and Kyou sighs. Wonder why…

* * *

><p>"BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUYYYY~~~~"<p>

"Kaito, shut the hell up." Kyou mumbles, and throws a pillow at Kaito's face.

"Kaito, Kyou, SHADDUP!" I yell, as I throw another pillow at his face.

The four of us are spending the night at Kaito's- NO DON'T THINK OF IT THAT WAY, OR I'LL PLAY BILL NYE IN YOUR EAR.

It's just a normal sleepover that friends have. Yeah...That…

I close my eyes and fall back asleep. Well, it doesn't even matter whether is sleep or not,tomorrow's summer vacation.

* * *

><p><strong>Miku POV<strong>

I seriously cannot wait for tomorrow. First day of summer vacation! I will have Len all to myself for two whole months. It sounds short, but it's going to be the best of my life. We've only been dating since last summer, and it might be taking it too fast, but we've been talking about 'the date'. My mother always said to wait and schist, but Len is the one, I know it.

Okay, okay.

Just getting through this last day, and this summer will be perfect.

I close my locker, which is finally empty, and head down the hallway to the music room.

I open the door slowly, trying to limit the amount of noise that the old rusty door made.

_She pisses me off so much…_

Kagamine Rin.

How dare she insult my singing skills?Tch. How rude of her. just because I finally got Len to love me, doesn't mean she has to bitch around about it! I rolled my eyes and walked over to the piano. I choose a song…

Canon in D by Pachelbel. My fingers glide across the keys. How nostalgic. I haven't played that song in such a long time…

Next…

Moonlight Sonata… It's been a while since I played this song too…

_As a child, the only thing I could do was play piano. My parents only let me study, play piano, eat, and sleep. I won multiple awards. I was considered a prodigy. A piano prodigy like no other._

"I see the the prodigy is still as amazing as always?"

* * *

><p>AUTHOR NOTES:<p>

_Zetsubousei speaking! My dialogue will be in Italics, and my collab partner, Coffee-senpai's dialogue will be in _Underline!_ I'm nicknamed Sayuri, and Coffee-senpai will be nicknamed Mizuno! This is Mizuno's first multi-chap fic, so please be nice to her, and check out her profile too! (User ID: /u/5484712/Coffee-Senpai)_

_We're working together to write this fic~ (Oh yeah we're real life best friends too!)_

YOLO...idk what to say… So, uh, hope you enjoy? XD (#sweg)

_…_

_Well, there's really nothing more to say. I hope you enjoy reading this and please review!_

#sweg

_… Don't mind that. xD_


	2. The quiet prodigy's awkward date

【とりあいず】

『For the time being』

Chapter 2

~The quiet prodigy's awkward date~

~Last Chapter~

"_I see the the prodigy is still as amazing as always?"_

I turn, surprised that someone had the nerve to interrupt my fabulous. But when I see who it is, a grin creeps onto my gorgeous face…. Just kidding. But seriously, my old friend Yuusuke stands in the doorway to the music room, wearing his trademark grin.

"Hey, Mikkuma."

"Well, if it isn't YuSUCK" I say, smiling even wider, if that's possible.

He laughs, and so do I. We hadn't talked since I started dating Len. Damn do those two not get along…

"I see you've improved even more since last year." He compliments, with the pride my Senpai always seems to have for me. I grin again.

"Yep, it's because I didn't have to deal with your BS for a whole year!"

"..Hurtful…" He looks down in fake agony, then he looks up at me and smiles.

I smile back, happy to see his wide grin again. However, the humor of the moment didn't last long. His mouth drops into a slight frown, at though he has remembered something upsetting.

"You still dating that Len guy?" He says, bangs shading his face.

I look down. "Yea." I say, deciding not to beat around the bush. I feel my stomach turn over.

After sitting in awkward silence for a few moments, he stands. "Welp, I'd watch out if I were you. You know what they say about boys who like banana's." The comment is meant to be funny and witty, which it is, but his tone of voice is sucked dry of any laughter. I give a weak smile and nod as he leaves the room. I sigh, sad that the wedge in our friendship was created simply because he and my boyfriend don't get along.

My fingers dance along the keys once again, and I remember when Yuusuke and I used to play together…

"_Yuusuke, you're so good at violin!" I marveled at his flawless performance._

_He smiled gently at me "Only because I'm playing for you, Mikkuma."_

"_Do you think you could teach me how to play an instrument? We could play together!" I said enthusiastically. He laughed at my childish excitement. Of course, I was only five, but I guess he found me cute (which I probably was). "Would Mikkuma like to learn piano?" Yuusuke said._

"_If I can play with Yuusuke…" I started._

"_Of course."_

"_When can I start!?"_

"_Miku, you've improved so much!" He said with genuine awe. I grinned. It'd only been one day since I started, and I was already this good~!_

"_But of course I did. Before you know it, I'll surpass you. Try to keep up!" I proudly stated, with my head held high_

_Surpassing Indeed._

_One week after I started, I was already known in the music world._

"_Did you hear? That girl can play a song on the piano just from seeing the notes once! She must have photographic memory!" _

_Thats right… I did. Or, do._

_However, famous as I was, I still found time to spend playing with Yuusuke._

_I walked into the study without knocking. His parents knew me well enough; I was practically a second daughter to them. Yuusuke was already playing a sweet melody on his violin. I was truly beautiful to see him play; each song he played could be shown on through his expression. Today, he wore a content smile, matching the mellow tune that filled the room with warmth. Involuntarily, I sat down at the piano and began harmonizing with the piano. He didn't even waver, as we built off each other's music, creating a lovelier song than before._

_Yuusuke's parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ishino, would occasionally come in and listen to us play._

"_It's like having our very own live concert! Miku-chan, you and Yuusuke play so well together! You should just get married already!" Yuusuke's overly ecstatic mom told us._

"_Married? What's that?" I asked._

"_Darling, they are too young to get married." Her calm and composed husband said._

"_Eeeehh! But they are so cute together!" She whined. Yuusuke and I stood there with 'What the...' expressions on our faces, and his parents laughed._

_And, those would be their last laughs._

_On August 14th, 2004, shortly before my 7th birthday, Mr. and Mrs. Ishino got in a car accident involving a giant truck._

_On August 15th, 2004, they were pronounced dead._

_(A/N) Zetsubousei: YES THE KAGEPRO REFERENCES.)_

_Yuusuke and I cried together. We really did. It was decided that Yuusuke would live with us in my estate._

"_Welcome to the Hatune Estate." My butler, Sebastian, said._

_Yuusuke nodded. Of course, we were both used to this, being pampered and greeted by butlers. We were, after the all, the children of powerful families._

_The Hatsune Conglomerate. How I hate the name. I say it with such bitter hate, that the words taste bad in my mouth. The bad taste still lingers in my mouth, slightly bitter and full of despair._

I bite down lightly on my bottom lip.

_I wonder, if he still remembers…?_

_Yuusuke and I were being scolded by my parents. Instead of playing piano, I was playing at the local park with all the other kids my age, and, of course, Yuusuke played soccer with all the other kids his his age. We was fun. Alot of fun. But neither of us were supposed to play around._

_It was simple._

_Eat, sleep, play piano._

_I didn't have much of a 'social life', I was, rather- a loner. I never hung out with anyone, I was an outcast in my class, and I was unapproachable..._

_**AAAH! I doesn't matter! I put my past being me! I just have to think about my date tomorrow with Len!**_

"What should I wear, what should I wear?!"

Mikuo grins, and says, "If I were you, I wouldn't wear anything at all…"

"Shut up, pervert brother!"

Neru's helping me choose an outfit, and Mikuo- well, he's being useless. Like always. Seriously, what's with my pathetic brother? Tch.

"Hey, how about this?" Neru holds up a turquoise tunic and white skinny jeans. Immediately after, Mikuo pulls up my white high-top converse, and a hair tie.

"Change." Neru hands me the clothes in her hands, and pushes me to the bathroom. I obey, and (obviously) change.

When i walk out of the room, Mikuo and Neru drag me to a chair. Mikuo pulls my twintails out, and brushes my hair into a ponytail. He tells me to put on the white converse. While I'm doing that, he looks through my hairties until he finds a bright teal scrunchie with white polka-dots.

"Complete." Neru and Mikuo high five.

"Stand up, Miku, look at yourself in the mirror!" Neru says joyfully.

I-

I-

I LOOK FABULOUS!

Even more than normal!

I hug them both.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"Your Welcome Your Welcome Your Welcome!" Mikuo makes fun of me.

I pinch his cheek.

"Well, now that that's settled, girls, go to bed!" Mikuo acts like my mother, ordering me and Neru to bed.

This is a slumber party, no one shall slumber!

Well, then again, I need my beauty sleep for my date with Len…

It takes a while for that info to sink in.

A DATE WITH LEN!

LEN POV

I sit on the couch, remote in hand, ready to turn on the tv. The screen flickers to life and I scroll through the movie options on netflix. There's nothing that interests me much, so I flip to AV mode and pop Mario Kart into my wii. I know it seems silly that a sixteen-year-old would still play this, but I feel like letting my inner child have his way today. I grab the wii remote off the table, and hit the single player button.

~time skip~

I wake up with a start.

What? What time is it?

"MOM! WHAT TIME IS IT?" I yell into the darkness. No response. I look over at the clock. _2:27a.m_. I am so grateful that I don't have school for another two months. And, my date isn't until eleven in the morning.

I imagine her standing at the window, awaiting her prince (me). She'll come rushing down the stairs and out the door, eager to have a romantic brunch. With me. And she'll open the door waving, a light blush tinting her face. Because of me.

My heartbeat skyrockets when I imagine her standing there in a cute top, smiling at me before rushing to her carriage (my car).

I groan loudly, annoyed at my own nerves. Damned insomnia.

A date, huh…

Hatsune Miku. She's the prettiest girl I've ever seen, green hair and all. She's so kind to me, in spite of all my shortcomings. She _loves_ me.

And I love her too. Isn't it that simple?

I wish.

I don't know why I act the way I do whenever she's around. When I'm with her, I'm like a lovesick puppy. It's like I have no control over myself.

Of course, I love her, but something seems off about our relationship…

Damn, I'm starting to sound like a girl. I overthink everything.

~Morning~

I roll out of bed sluggishly, stretching and yawning. I listen to the bird songs outside my window as I fumble for my contacts. Suddenly, I remember. My date with Miku. My eyes snap to the clock,. _9:58am_. Thank you Jesus. I still have about an hour to get ready. I flop back onto the bed. Why is this so nerve-wracking?

~time skip~

I pull up to the curb next to her house. I smooth my hair and pop the car door open. Taking deep breaths, I step out. I know I look confident, I always do, but I hope she can't tell that I'm fronting.

Everything happens the way I imagined; she rushes to the door, happy to see me. She wraps her arms around me and the smell of mint and basil fills my nose. I inhale as quietly as I can, hoping to savor the smell. I know it sounds creepy, but I can't help that she's so… perfect. I sigh inwardly as she steps back to get a good look at me.

"I'm so glad you invited me out! I just love the zoo!" Miku says, beaming at me.

I smile. "Then lets get going."

Rin POV

'Why is she still awake at 2:30', you might ask?

"I CAN'T SLEEP!" I yell to the ceiling.

No one else even lives in this house, so I can yell all I want. Mom and Dad are in America again, and Rinto-nii is off in Sendai, at a college. In a dormitory.

I sigh.

What can I do anyways? Write something?

I sit down at my desk, and grab a pen and paper. I haven't written anything for a long time, so I can't really think of what to write.

Maybe I'll write a self-insert?

I blush at the thought.

I being to write a little, just going as the words flow from my brain.

_I hear a soft knock on my door. _

"_A letter has arrived for you, Master." I look up from my paper, annoyed at the unwelcome interruption of my deductions._

Aaaannnndddd, cue the writers block.

Damn plot bunnies.

Ah, what a cute name for something so dreadful. I suddenly imagine fluffy puffs of cottony white rabbits dancing across a field, carrying my story lines on their heads as they mock me.

I decide to write that down, painting a picture of a blue sky and crisp grass with my words. I re-read my bright scene, deciding that I like my short descriptive paragraph. However, I sigh, still unable to create a story.

Before can attempt to relieve my writers block again, my cellphone rings interrupting the peaceful quiet that had fallen on my study.

Text. From none other than Kaito, the airhead.

'Hey! Rin! Kokone and Kyou are going to the zoo tomorrow, and they invited me! They asked me to invite you too!'

Well, its not really as if i have anything to do...I guess I'll take them up on the offer. The zoo, huh? I havent been there since...since I went there as a kid, with Len...

I reply. 'Sure. Let's meet up at 10am.'

A quick 'ok' from Kaito, and I begin remembering that day.

_I remember the penguins from that day. I stood by the clear tank, my face pressed against the glass. Then, a penguin swam up and tried to stand up tall next to me._

_Len laughed, and so did Rinto-nii. Rinto took a picture. _

I look over at the photo frame on my nightstand. Encased there, is a black and white photo of me and that penguin. There is that same photo downstairs, only that one is splashed with color.

Trying to ignore the writers block that has taken over me (again), I plop face down onto my bed. So soft...

I drifted off into slumber.

-time skip-

I squint into the burning sunlight, unhappy that my dreams had been vanquished by morning.

I realize my alarm clock hasn't gone off yet, and I lazily ask the day "W-what time is it?"

"9 in the morning..."

Wait.

Who.

Just.

Said.

That?

I jolt up.

"Good morning, Princess."

"R-RINTO?"

"Sup, sis?"

"Don't you 'sup' me! WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"MASTER POODS HAS SENT ME!" He exclaims wildly, waving his arms in the air. I must have looked pretty damn terrified, because he laughs and says, "Just kidding. Remember? We have plans for today? You wanted to go to Akiba, no?"

"I FORGOT!" I yell. "Rinto, I have plans with Kaito, Kokone and Kyou today! " _Oh shit, what do I do?!_

"I'll join you!" He says, a little too happily.

"S-sure…" Well, we have one hour before we meet up, and Rinto seems already decently dressed. I slip on my yellow tunic, white skinny jeans and white high top converse. Yes, I really like white. I slip on my signature white bow, and twirl into the kitchen.

"Rinto! I'm readyyy!" I say, as he walks in from the living room. We're meeting up at the zoo in half an hour. Since the zoo isn't that close, let's get started now." He nods. We make our way to the train station, and Rinto updates me on how it's going in college. He tells me how there was a girl named Lenka, who confessed to him. He turned her down, saying that I was the only one for him. I hit him and called him a creepy sis-con. He said that he was only kidding.

"The truth is, I liked her a little too. I figured that we should start as friends, then, we could make our relationship go to the next step. She agreed." He says.

"She must have been hurt that you didn't accept it right away. How far have you gotten?"

"Hmm, I've kissed her on the cheek once."

"W-WHAT?"

"Just kidding! We've held hands. and hugged. That's pretty much it."

"THIS IS A HUGE STEP!" Nii-san, you have a friend! And not to mention, she's a girl!"

"W-was I that unpopular to you?"

Before I can respond, I hear the trains signal, that we've arrived at the station for the zoo. We walk out, and are immediately greeted by Kokone, Kaito and Kyou. Kokone is wearing a pretty dress, a light pink sundress, Kaito is wearing a polo-shirt, and jeans, while Kyou has a t-shirt and cargo shorts.

"Oh hey! Rinto!" Kaito greets my sibling.

"Kaito! It's been a while! How've you been?"

"W-who's this person?!" Kyou demands. "Is he your-your boyfriend?"

"Yes, she is." Rinto says, laughing. "No, I'm Rin's older brother, Rinto."

Kyou sighs, and Kokone laughs.

"Heyyyy, Rin, who are these people?" Rinto asks.

"Kokone," I point to said girl, "and Kyou. They are twins." Rinto nods, and that ends our conversation. We all slilently walk over to the zoo. When we arrive, Kaito and Kyou go to buy tickets for us.

We meet up by the popcorn stand - I got caramel corn- and they distribute our tickets. Then, Rinto points out something in line.

Yeah, something.

Kagamine Len on a date with Hatsune Miku.

Shoot me now.

Luckily, the don't notice us…

Until Rinto yells out Len's name.

"Oh! Hey! Len!" Len turns around at the sound of his name. Then he waves at my brother. I see how it is, you'll reply to my brother, but not me.

Miku turns around, her hair slapping the person behind her. ...She's wearing a teal variation of my outfit…

She notices that too, and sashays over.

"There's no way that you have a fashion taste, stop copying me!" She says to me. Rinto scowls.

"Hey, You're the one who's wearing my outfit, only in an uglier color." I retort. The turd looks offended. My win?

"Yellow really hurts my eyes, it makes me want to barf!"

"Yeah, go ahead, barf all over your outfit, at least it'll match the color of your shirt."

The air around us suddenly becomes tense.

"Hmoh!" She says, and walks away, dragging Len with her. Len does a small salute to Rinto, before he turns around and walks with Miku.

"HEyyy! Rin!" Kokone jumps over to me. Literally. She literally jumped over to me. There's something wrong with this person, isn't there?

"What." I say, curtly.

"Let's trail them." She says.

"Oooh! Fun! Let's do that!" Rinto pops in.

"What about you, Kaito? You in?" Kokone asks.

"I don't have a problem." He responds.

"Kyou?"

"Sure, I guess?"

"Ok, we're all set!" Kokone says.

"Uhm, hey, what about my opinion?" I ask.

"That doesn't matter." She smiles sweetly.

"Uhm, yes it does!" I say, but there's no one to listen to me.

~End of Chapter 2~

_Satone: Whoooo! Finally, we got another update out! _

**Mizuno: Good god, that took it was worth the wait XD**

_We will TRY to get the new update out ASAP! But we're kinda busy with...well, the hellish thing know as school. Good news for us, both Mizuno and I got into prestigious high schools._**(Yay~)** _Whoot Whoot. xD _

_Hopefully I might get a laptop over the summer, so I can still update when I'm in Japan & Singapore in June! But yeah, that's not important. Hopefully this update was well worth the wait! Remember, reviews drive us to update faster. I SWEAR TO GOD MIZUNO IF YOU PULL AND UPDATE JOKE- _

_Thats right. Well, thanks for reading, please Rate and Review. Well, not really rate. but I guess favorite. xD_

**Uhm, also, please check out my profile if you happen to have a minute or two to spare :)**

Links:

Mizuno:  u/5484712/Coffee-Senpai

Satone:  ~zetsubousei

THANKS FOR READING! o(^3^)o

(^o^)b


End file.
